


Crimson Fire

by Petri808



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Future, High School, High School Football, Honeymoon, Magical Portals, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Nightmares, Past, Singing, Starfish - Freeform, Strength, Unstoppable Force, Waterfall, alternative universe, beach, greek nereid/river nymph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: This will be a collection of any stories I write for the Akatsuki no Yona fandom.  Mostly Hak/Yona but others may be included along the way.  Fluffs and NSFW's mixed together.





	1. Beautiful Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had just encountered Soo-Won at the Xing border and the encounter while Yona stayed strong during the diplomacy, it brought back memories of that horrible night and sent her dreams into a nightmare. Luckily for this young Princess, her faithful friend was there to make the darkness disappear...

_Shock, confusion, fear, she felt paralyzed, blood so much blood, all she could see was red.  The room swirled in varying shades of gray, her cousin, her father, all colorless except for the bright red.  It was splattered on her cousin’s clothes and face, it pooled beneath her father’s limp and lifeless body, flowing…  Red.  Closer to her feet…  Red.  She couldn’t breathe.  Never fond of her unusual hair color, for the first time in her short life she hated it._

_How could he kill her father?  She thought he loved his uncle…  Her feet needed to move but they were glued to the floor.  He betrayed them, the man she loved, still held the sword dripping, his expression so cold, affect flat, she couldn’t read it, no all she could see clearly was the red blood.  Oh God was she next?  Would he really kill her?  She was a witness to treason._

_She ran for her life, it’s all she could do, blinded by tears, everything was a blurry mess.  Soldiers pursed by order of her cousin, chasing her into the cold night…_

 

He heard the light whimpers coming from her tent and went to investigate, why was his Princess crying?  She had been quiet ever since their encounter with Soo-Won, unusually quiet and requested to sleep alone tonight.  But now she was crying.  Hak pulled back the flap to see Yona asleep, squirming, fidgeting through a nightmare; was she reliving that night again?  It had been weeks since she had suffered that memory and that bastard brought it back!  His fists ball up at his sides, just the mere sight of her in pain makes him see red.

That bastard.  Soo-Won had hurt them both that night, betrayed them, not only by killing their King, but destroying their friendship forever, had his deception known no bounds?  They were so close, a whole childhood shattered by one horrible act.  He didn’t see the king, but he saw her.  Kneeling, swords pointed to her throat, her red hair glowing like the blood he was about to shed.  Everything else was a blur of colorless gray shapes as he fought the soldiers.  Red everywhere…  It was a memory he longed to forget, and it killed him inside that she was still being haunted by it all.

With an exhale, Hak stoops down and brushes a few stray hairs away from her face.  She was shivering despite the warm night air and thick blanket covering her.  He strokes her cheek, gently…

 

_… She tripped, no her ankles were lassoed, she screams.  This is the end.  Too afraid to fight anymore, on her knees she awaits her fate.  And he just stares at her with those cold dead eyes as he orders her execution.  Her body trembles, father, mother…  Hak…_

_There’s a blur, she blinks, more red littering the ground as soldier, after soldier falls around her, she looks up…  Hak.  More tears blind her vision but there he was standing before her.  Never had she seen such fury in her childhood friend, but she wasn’t scared, not of him.  A stilling of the air…_

…wishing away her tormented mind, praying to his king to give her soul peace.  He loves her so much, trying to convey all those feelings through his hand as it caresses her cheek.  Her trembling ceases under his tender touch, unconsciously pushing more firmly against it as if accepting it.  His breathing slows, even though she is asleep, it makes his heart flutter wildly and then he hears the name, wispy, as delicate as strands of silk from her lips…

 

_… Hak.  He was protecting her as he always had, but it was different this time.  Oh Hak…  The scene shifts and suddenly she is staring at him from a short distance as he walks towards her.  No longer was he just a childhood friend in her eyes but a man, and a handsome one at that.  The skipping of her pulse, her cheeks are red now for sure.  Hak.  She had been raised from birth to think that her husband had to be of royal blood but maybe, was Hak the one her heart truly desired?_

_He reached out and pulled her to him and all she could do was stare up in wonderment as an overwhelming sense of tranquility fell over her, a peace that only being within his arms could bring.  She was nervous, she felt weak as his gaze softened and lowered so close to her own.  He was the first man she had ever trusted with her body, and now, maybe she could trust him with her heart?_   _Oh God his lips were so close to hers…_

 

… His name uttered from her lips, those dainty, beautiful little lips...  A brief smile, and now her face was a light tinge of red, can you blush when you’re asleep?  Had his wish come true?  Had her nightmare disappeared?  But then why had she said his name, why was she blushing!  Oh God, she said it again, his name so soft it was barely audible, but it was there.  So spellbound was he, as she gently pulled his hand closer to those lush lips…  She was asleep, but she… she kissed his hand!  What the hell was she dreaming about! 

Or hell, was he dreaming this whole thing up?  Had his carnal desires spilled over and now manifested in this dream?  She tugs on his hand again, hard, pulling him…  Well if this was really his dream shouldn’t he be lying down beside her?  Obliging, facing her, scrutinizing her expressions that still held such an adorable reddish hue, he wanted so badly to replace the hands she held dearly with his lips, but he doesn’t dare, instead watching, gazing with a flush to his own cheeks.  His Yona had finally settled back down with such a contented look…

 

_… She cupped his cheeks, ever so mildly tinged of red, and completed the gap between them.  No big fireworks, just a filling of her heart to the brim, and a realization that all those times her father had smiled on them together, this is probably what he had wished for, that happy, blissful little girl that all fathers hope for their children, and a man that would treasure her beyond life itself, not just as a Princess or Queen, but as a woman, a wife, and a mother..._

_It felt heavenly, Hak’s arms around her were perfect and the nightmare could become a distant memory…_

 

Once she had relaxed back into a peaceful slumber, he too could find solace and drifted away into sleep with her hand still clutched tightly around his own… his sweet little Yona…

 

A twitching next to her face wakes Yona and she sees Hak, it was his hand, still held in her own that had moved.  He was sleeping peacefully parallel to her body, his face soft, serene, handsome… like in her dreams.  Had he come during her nightmare?  Was he the source of tranquility that had washed over her, breaking her out the pain?  She smiled as she gazed lovingly over this man who had always been beside her, reaching out to caress his cheek, followed by her lips…

 

Crystal blues pop open, met with sparkling violet.  “Yona?”  Though more like a murmur against her lips still pressed and humming against his own in response, the hand she has over his cheek moves to cup around his neck as his finger weave their way into her tresses.  Is he still dreaming?       


	2. The Grace of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I picture the scene with Yona standing proud atop that cliff, the Crimson Dragon has arrived.
> 
> This story was for a prompt challenge on Tumblr, UNSTOPPABLE. I think this girl is quite fitting to say the least :)

Hak could do nothing but stare at the woman standing at the crest of the hill, his eyes, his expression filled with such a range of emotions he couldn’t begin to feel them all, but one thing was for certain, he was proud of her.  Below their group ranged an army that would scared even the most seasoned of soldiers and yet she stood poised, invincible and unyielding as the heavenly ball of flames that blazed behind her. 

Shoulders squared, unwavering, a bow in her right hand, an arrow held in the left, all he could think about was how beautiful his Princess looked against the setting sun, its light bathing her in the dark oranges, brilliant yellows, and her red hair blending in...  It had to strike fear in the soldiers below because Yona looked like she was on fire.            

They were all mesmerized by the sight. 

Her beloved dragons that first followed because of an ancient tie to a long dead King now risen to her call based on the power of the Princess alone.  They fought and would fight till the death to save their Queen.  Yoon, the young boy who was nothing like the warriors that flanked him, could stand proud with her, a confidence and a desire to make a difference in a world still full of pain and suffering.  Yona was their strength, she was their passion, and she was their heart. 

But what of the former general, the childhood friend that had watched over this girl for so long he couldn’t remember a time before it, both as a playmate and one who had pledged to his King he would guard the Princess with his life.  Hak’s loyalty to Yona had transcended that of a mere request long before the formal one had even been made, though when he probably couldn’t tell you.  Only his heart knew the truth.

What he did know, better than anyone alive, was the woman in front of him is the only one he’d ever love.  She’d always been beautiful and sweet, naïve but loving, Princess or not Yona could have had any man she desired.  Her younger self did drive him crazy, the spoiled darling of the castle who knew nothing of pain or regret until that day that shattered not just her world but the country and how it broke her.  It killed him inside to watch her suffer while grappling with his own anger, he couldn’t fathom the level of betrayal that Soo-Won had brought upon them and he worried that she’d never recover.

But she did, and with a vengeance. 

A force arose from that sweet little girl that sent shivers down his spine every time he thought about it.  To think that Yona had such a spirit within her, it was heartbreaking that it took a devastating event to pull it out but once it was set free…  If at any point he had questioned his loyalties or his desires for her, they were cast aside the second she held his hand at the edge of that cliff desperate to save him.  She had drawn a sword, she had cut her beautiful hair, and held that blade to Tae-jun with such furor in her eyes.  Yes, in that moment he knew, he’d never love another woman for the rest of his life. 

And those yearnings only grew over their time together as he watched her blossom into the woman now standing upon this hill.  She was still so very fragile, and it quickened his heart every time they faced danger, scared him to death that she would fall, or he wouldn’t be fast enough to save her.  But in that same moment, the swell of adoration and utter love for her deepened.  She held his heart, she was his home, and only death would ever separate them if it dared, just not today. 

The soldiers began to shift, and murmuring filled the air as one by one, Hak and the others took their places alongside Yona.  Rumors now fact in the eyes of these men caused wavering amongst the ranks, it was true, the legends, the stories they had grown up with were standing before them in the flesh.  The Four Dragons, the swords and shield as prophesized returned to this world and their Princess really might be the Crimson Dragon reborn.  Tales had also spread far and wide of their exploits, through town and after town, fighting against the wrongs, helping the sick and needy. 

The tide was shifting, and hope began to spread throughout.

Yona stood upon the precipice of this change with the grace of a Queen and strength of a ruler.  A force to be reckoned with, an unstoppable power with the backing of the Gods to bring peace to their kingdom and they would follow her, Hak will see his Princess to her rightful place among the legends…


	3. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak had just confessed his feelings for Yona and she's unsure of how to respond...

_‘The one I like is you!’_   Those words played over and over in her head as she laid on the futon unable to sleep.  It was the first time she was alone with Hak after his ranting confession, and with only a day and half after the incident, things were still a little unsettled between them.  But here they were, after a secret meeting with Ogi in a little onsen outside of Kuuto.  The dragons along with Yoon will be coming once their wounds had healed enough to travel so if she wanted to talk to him alone about it, now would be the best time. 

However, Yona wasn’t sure how to respond to his outburst since he was acting like nothing had changed between them.  But how could he do that?  It’s true, Hak still didn’t know she felt the same way but still, you don’t just blurt out that kind of statement and then act like normal!  She may be naïve and still a bit shy when expressing these newly developed or realized feelings, but she wasn’t dumb either. 

 

He could sense her restless energy behind him, but played it cool, assuming Yona was just uncomfortable without the others around.  Besides, after announcing his feelings in such an outlandish manner, now he didn’t know how he should act around her, especially since she didn’t seem to reciprocate it.  She had looked shocked and hadn’t brought it up since, so why should he?   

So, the easiest answer was to act like he always had, though, could he really keep up this charade?  True, he had done it for years, beating it down and locking away his heart, but when he thought about it, really thought about, shit, maybe it was going to be harder now to control his urges.  No, he had to keep them at bay, Yona had grown stronger but was still too innocent and he didn’t want to end up pushing her away.

 

She looks over at the man a couple feet away from her.  Why had he moved the futon further than it had originally been set up?  Was he trying to keep a distance?  Oh, how she wanted to know what was going through that head of his!  Didn’t he know she preferred someone close to her, it comforted and made her feel safer at night?  And besides, they’d slept next to each other many times over the years, had their relationship really changed so much?  Yona’s inexperience in the matters of the heart couldn’t provide an answer. 

 

“Hak are you still awake?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you sleep closer to me?”

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“It’s not a good idea Princess.”

"But I thought you said you like me…”

 _Sigh_ , “That’s why it’s not a good idea.”

She lays there growing more despondent, minutes tick by.  He said he likes her so, wouldn’t he want to be near her, all they were doing was sleeping.  Would it be better to just leave him be?  Irritated, Yona gets up, drags her futon next to his, and sits down with a huff.  “Hak, I don’t understand…”

He sits up, “Why is it so hard for you to understand?  Look, I admitted I like you, and I’ll always be here to protect you, but it’s just too difficult okay!”  _exhale_.  “I get that you don’t see me the same way, so it’s best if we keep some distance…”

“Idiot!” she shouts in a moment of frustration, stunning him into silence.  Her cheeks are flaring, and eyes grown wild, even in the dim lighting provided by the moon, Hak can see her irritation.  “I-I know I don’t understand these kinds of things, damn it, but I do know I have feelings for you too!”  Yona lies down with a huff and turns away from him as the tears threaten to break loose.  It was un-lady like to have such an outburst, but she couldn’t take his forceful tone…  It hurt. 

Hak runs his hand over his face, clearly unsure of how to handle this situation.  It had been a shock to hear her say she has feelings for him, hell it was a surprise that she even swore!  “Yona?”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to upset you,” putting a hand on her shoulder, “I didn’t think you saw me as anything more than just a friend.”

She places a hand over his, “I’m sorry too…  I’m still unsure of how to deal with these feelings,” _exhale_ , “it’s different than what I felt for Soo-Won…” feeling Hak’s hand tense at _that_ name, she rolls onto her back to face him better, entwining his fingers with her own.  Smiling, “when I think about you it makes me feel all warm and nervous and…  I don’t even know how to describe it.”

He stares at their entwined fingers and the sparkle in her violet orbs, “H-How long…” voice shaking, “…have you felt this way?” 

A blush no doubt deepening on her cheeks, “I finally admitted it to myself a-and to Lili after we stopped the Nadai trafficking.”  Sitting up, Yona reaches out to caress Hak’s cheeks, “What about you?”

 _Long exhale_ , “Since we were children...”

This revelation brings the full moisture to surge in Yona’s eyes.  All those years, all those times watching her, knowing her feelings for Soo-Won, it must have hurt him so deeply, especially after their betrayal and she still pined for that man.  She remembers his reactions to the hairpin, every time she’d look at it…  _Tears trickle down._   It must have been like a dagger to his heart.  “Hak…”  Through everything that had transpired, stayed loyal to her, risked his life for her, he had loved her all along…  “God I’m so sorry for putting you through so much pain.”

“Don’t be sorry Princess,” smiling, “I chose to stay by your side knowing the consequences.” He smooths his thumb against her cheek, “and I got to watch you grow into an even more beautiful, strong woman, worthy of any man’s heart,” grin, “though, you’d still make a poor wife.”

“How dare you…  Oomph!”  Hak sweeps in, stealing her breath away and making her swallow the rest of her words.  When he releases them, her fingers brush over her lips now warmed and flushed.  “We sh-should keep this quiet…”

“Why?  Everyone else knows.”

Tilting her head, “They do?”

He chuckles, “It might break Kija’s heart, and maybe droopy eyes but yeah,” brushing some loose hairs away from her face, “they _All_ knew…”

A weird noise outside the door causes Yona to squeal, “What was that?” she whispers, gripping to his hand.

“Stay here,” he kisses her forehead and sneaks over to the door, quickly sliding the shoji open, and tumbling the rest of their little gang in.  “What the hell are you all doing here?!”

Kija is already sniffling, as the others scramble to their feet.  Smoothing out his clothing, Jae-Ha grins, “making sure the _darkness_ dragon didn’t take advantage of our Princess.”

“Go away!” Hak slides the door shut, “Friggen’ perverts,” exhaling as he hears them snickering and leaving down the hall. 

Yona starts giggling and lies back down to make herself comfortable, “I guess you were right, they all knew.”

He walks over and sits down next to her, “I’m still gonna kill ‘em in the morning.”

“You will do no such thing,” she pulls him down into a kiss, “just hope they don’t kill you out of jealousy.”

“ _Tch_ ,” he grins and bundles her in his arms, spooning up behind her, “They can certainly try,” burying his face in her hair, “as if I’d give you up so easily…”

She smiles and closes her eyes, relaxing against the warmth only Hak provides to her soul, _‘neither would I…’_


	4. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HakYona Week 2018, Past Prompt. Yona is reminiscing of how Hak proposed to her on her birthday with a special song. Features All of Me by John Legend.

Tapping the notepad in her lap, _‘I should put Aunty Gi-Gan on the table with Uncle Ogi, I think they’ll get along.  Kouren, Vold, and Algira might fit there too.  Ooops, almost forgot Tao.  Okay two more…  Oh, Uncle Geun and Aunt Yun-Ho.  Perfect!’_   Yona looks over at her sleeping fiancée, _‘the guys have it so easy,’_ chuckling, _‘then again, would we really want them helping to plan out a wedding? Nope!’_  She’d bet anything that Hak’s response would be, _‘I did my part and put the ring on your finger, so you plan the wedding and tell us when to show up.’_

As if on cue the diamond of her engagement ring sparkles in the lamp light.  _‘Yes, you did put a ring on it,’_ lifting her hand, twisting it to make it sparkle again.  The ring itself was not some weighty bling, but Yona really didn’t care if it was a real diamond or a cubic zirconia, a carat or just an eighth.  She loved it more that he had remembered her favorite stone was blue aquamarine, like his eyes, she once equated it to, and had them placed as flanking stones around the diamond birthstone.  

Hak had really thought it out when he got that ring.  She smiles, and of course when he’d given it to her, it had been a surprise she’ll never forget…

 

~~xx~~

 

Saturday, April 7thwas going to be a fun night for Yona and her friends, it was her birthday after all and there was just one thing she really wanted to do, sing karaoke. Not that she thought she was some awesome singer, maybe okay enough not to shatter glass, but it was the fun of it, having a few drinks and hanging out with friends.  Her boyfriend Hak didn’t really care to sing, sometimes if they fueled him up with enough liquor they could get him to sing a song or two but most of the time he was just there to hang out which was fine as well. 

By 10pm, the vibe of the karaoke lounge was perfect, tipsy but not wasted, lots of laughter, and a few teasing, mellow and just the way she liked it.  Yona and Lili had just finished singing a song, returning to the table they shared with the rest of their friends.  Yoon, Kija, Shin-ah, Tetora, and Ayura were all there but two were missing, Jae-ha and Hak.  Not a big deal, maybe they went to the restroom or to grab drinks, Yona thinks as she slips into the current conversation.

A tap on her shoulder gains her attention and she turns her head to see Jae-ha standing next to her with a smile.  “Yona, could you come with me please?”

“Why?”

“Hak has a birthday present for you,” pointing at the stage where a chair now sits.  “He requests you have a seat there.”

The girls all giggle, “Is Hak gonna give you a lap dance?”

Yona’s eyes widen as she deadpans at Jae-ha, “He wouldn’t, right?!  Not in front of all these people.”

“No,” the older boy laughs, “he’s not,” turning to the others with a grin, “but if you girls want, I could give you a lap dance.”

“Not tonight playboy,” Lili chuckles, “but nice try.”

“Maybe next time,” Jae-ha winks at Lili, then turns back to Yona, “you should get up there, you’re making Hak wait.”

“O-okay…”  Yona walks with hesitation to sit on the stage as requested, flushing when all the eyes in the room seem to focus on her.  It wasn’t so bad standing on this stage when you’re singing and having a great time, but she swore the silence was making her anxious. What was Hak going to do?  She fiddles with the fingers in her lap, trying her best to not bolt from the chair when a song finally begins to play.

Yona’s lips part, and her hand covers her mouth in surprise when she sees Hak walk out of the shadows holding a microphone, stopping at the edge of the stage, and lifting it to his lips,

 

_“What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_

_What’s going on in that beautiful mind_

_I’m on your magical mystery ride_

_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_

_My head’s under water_

_But I’m breathing fine”_

Stepping onto the stage towards her beaming…

_“You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind”_

 

…And taking her hand into his…  Yona’s eyes are glazing over at such a beautiful and completely unexpected side of her boyfriend.  All the nervousness had drained away and all that was left was just him and her on that stage.

 

_“'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_'Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you”_

 

Hak continues holding her hand, squeezing, rubbing little circles in the webbing of her thumb and pointer finger…

 

_“How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move_

_You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you_

_My head’s under water_

_But I’m breathing fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind”_

 

He stoops down to her level on one knee, gazing into her eyes, transfixing them…  She didn’t know her heart could melt any more than it already had.

 

_“'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it’s hard”_

 

Hak let’s go of her hand and reaches into his pocket, pulling out…

 

_“'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections”_

 

… a ring, holding it up to his girlfriend.  Yona gasps, as both hands now fly up to her mouth and a few tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.  “Oh, my goodness,” whispers from through the glowing smile that had bloomed on her face.

 

_“Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you.”_

 

Yona’s head is already nodding yes as the last words roll off his tongue.  “All of me,” forcing her words to get out of her head, “I’ll give you all of me Hak!”

“I’m glad you said yes,” he grins and slips the ring on her finger, “would’a been pretty embarrassing if you hadn’t.”

She nearly chokes at his stupid response, “Why wouldn’t I have said yes?!”

“You always say I’m a pain, that I’m always teasing you, and I think you said I was ugly once.”

“I did not…  did I?  _Tch_ , that was when we were kids!  Ugh, you’re teasing me again!”

“I know,” Hak starts to laugh, “I’m sorry it just a habit…”  But Yona’s tired of him talking and cups his cheeks pulling him into a kiss.

“Just shut up for once,” she grins, adding a peck to his nose.  “Before I change my mind…”

 

~~xx~~

 

 _‘Nope,’_ the ring sparkling in agreement as she leans over and kisses her sleeping fiancé’s cheek.  Hak may be a pain, and he loved to tease, but he’s never hurt her and has always been there for her through the worst of times.  _‘I wouldn’t change my mind for the world…’_   


	5. Final Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HakYona week 2018. Future prompt. Yona & Hak are deciding where to take their honeymoon. AU Story

Yona puts down her notepad and looks up at her husband vegging out on the couch.  “So where should we go on our honeymoon?  It’s pretty much the last thing we need to decide on.”

“I don’t know,” putting down the game controller, “is there anything specific you want to do or place you want to visit?”

“Mmm,” tapping her chin, “I guess near water, cause I’ve always wanted to try jet skiing.”

“Jet skiing?!”  Hak can’t hold back his amusement, even slapping his knee, he’s laughing so hard, “you,” pointing at his fiancée, “that thing will be driving you not the other way around!”

“Laugh it up!” she pouts and crosses her arms, “I could handle one if I need to!”

“Right, like the time you tried to drive a moped and almost crashed,” he rolls his eyes, “babe, I’d rather you not get hurt on vacation.”

“Just because I can’t drive it doesn’t mean I can’t ride on one.”  Yona moves over to the couch and sits next to her fiancée, “I can ride piggy back and you can drive.”

“I don’t know if I wanna try driving one of those things either.”

“Fine, then maybe I’ll get some other hot and sexy guy to take me for a spin.”  She’s only teasing but it’s the quickest way to get what she wants.

“Yeah, Hell No!  If you think I’d let any other guy even touch you, you are out of your mind.  Do you want me to end up in jail?” 

Yona starts laughing, “Of course not, I can’t believe you took that seriously.  I don’t want any other guys touching me either.”

“Damn straight!”  Throwing his arm around her shoulder, “besides, now that I think about it, how about a cruise somewhere in the world?  Like Alaska.”

“Too cold.”

“Mediterranean?”

“Mmm, no, don’t really have an interest in that area.  Ooh, how about Tahiti?!”

“As much as it would be fun to see you dress up in a straw skirt and coconut bikini, the Caribbean is probably cheaper.”

“Good point, and by the way that’s so cliché.  They dress like normal people in Polynesia, it ain’t ancient times anymore.” 

“But that’s how they look on TV.”

“Ever heard of performers? Duh, it’s mostly for tourism now.” Raising an eyebrow, Yona smirks, “or tell you what, if I dressed up like that, then you need to wear that fabric thing that only covers your private areas.”

“You couldn’t pay me to.”

“Good, now stop being an idiot and focus.  So, cruise is a good idea, we get to see more than just one country, plus come to think of it, there is shore leaves so people can visit the places they stop at, I bet we’d be able to ride jet ski’s!”

“You aren’t gonna get off that idea are ya?”  kissing her forehead, “well in that case we should just stick with the Caribbean idea.”

“That settles it,” turning to return the kiss, “you and me on a Caribbean cruise…”

“Lounging on white sandy beaches,” Hak leans his head against hers, imagining… “crystal blue waters, you getting your tan on in a bikini, and me just drooling over it. 

“Perve, is that all you can think about?” she giggles. 

“What do you expect, I’m a guy with a hot as hell, will be wife by that time!  The first couple days we might not even leave the room!”

“Oh geez, do I not give you enough attention already?”

“Would you get mad if I said no?”

“Ugh!” Yona starts to push off the couch.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” keeping her from getting up, “I’m just joking, you take very good care of me.”  Hak plants several chaste kisses around her face.  “I have no complaints in the bedroom, my love.”

“Better not,” _exhale_ , “okay back to the planning.”

“I thought we were done. What else is there to plan?”

“I guess it’s just minor details,” jotting down what they had already discussed in her notepad. “When I book the trip, I’ll grab brochures and stuff, so we can pick the activities we want to do.”

In a teasing voice, “Like your jet skiing?”

“Yes,” the irritation evident in her tone, she narrows her eyes in irritation, “like my jet skiing.  Care to remind me why I agreed to marry you?”

“Couldn’t resist my boyish charms?”

“Try again.”

“Because I’m just so damn sexy, you couldn’t say no?”

“Jae-ha’s actually cuter than you.”

“What!” Hak rises to his feet.  “That droopy-eyed, perverted, playboy is not better looking than me!” tapping his chest with his hand.  “At least I’m loyal and know how to treat a woman like a gentleman should.”  Yona manages to maintain a straight face through his entire tirade and when he’s finally done, she stands up.  

“Finally, the correct answer,” patting his chest in the same manner as his gestures.  “As much as your goofy, sarcastic personality can drive me crazy, they are outweighed by the good man I know exists inside you.” Hak’s expression softens as she talks, and he pulls her into an embrace.  “And as we start this next phase of our lives together, I know I can count on you to love me, respect me, be there for me during the good times and the bad.”

Hak chuckles, squeezing his arms tighter around her, “are you practicing your vows?  That could make for a cool vow.”

She laughs too, “I hadn’t planned on it, but yeah, that could be a cool vow to use.”

“Then I would say, ditto.”

“You can’t just respond with ditto!”

“Why not?  I saw it on the Adam’s Family Values.”

“Oh, Lord help me!” 


	6. You Are My Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Hak/Yona week 2018, Promises prompt. AU story. Hak and Yona are relaxing on the beach during summer break from college when the topic of Starfish sparks a new beginning.

To pass away the time during summer break from the University of Hilo, the young couple, spends much of it lounging at the beach.  On this particular day, Hak decides to work on his tan while his girlfriend explorers the shoreline and many tidal areas that dot along the Kapoho coast.  

“What’s this for?” Hak sits up on his towel as Yona hands him something she’s found in a nearby tidal pool.  “Why are you giving me a Starfish?”

“Because you remind me of it,” picking the 2-inch orange-ish creature back up and letting it very slowly crawl around her hand. 

“Okay, now I really have no idea what you’re talking about, what do I have in common with it, are you saying I’m weird and prickly?”

“No, idiot, it’s not about its appearance.  It’s a creature we learned about in Marine biology last semester and while I was doing a little research on the internet I came across some symbolisms associated with Sea Stars.”

“Alright,” Hak leans back and stretches out his legs, “tell me more.”  The young man wasn’t interested in the creature but, decided to humor his girlfriend will he continued his tan. 

“Well I won’t bore you with what ancient societies thought of them cause most of the legends I read didn’t really apply.  For me I focused on their abilities to heal and their shapes themselves, and that’s what made me start thinking of you.”

He laughs, “I don’t have super human healing capabilities…”

“Could you let me finish?” eyebrow twitching, “I ain’t done yet.”

“My bad,” putting his hands up, “carry on.”

Yona rolls her eyes, continuing her story.  “Philosopher Hermes Trismegistus once said, _‘As above, so below,’_ or like a mirror, you have stars in the skies, and stars in the seas.”  Hak continues to stare at her in confusion so instead of facing him, she looks at the starfish in her hand.  “For humans, I guess one could equate it to meeting another person that is similar to them and reflects them in a manner of speaking.   

These creatures are also known to have healing capabilities, most can lose a limb and regrow it, some the limb itself can regrow a whole new creature.  These things don’t worry about the missing limb, but simply move on and get better again.  It may take time, weeks, even months to fully recover but they do it.  Their ability to regenerate once made humans think they were immortal creatures, strong, and incapable of dying.  Of course, we know they don’t live forever, and they actually don’t do well in captivity unless you are really careful, but still the fact they can regrow parts of themselves is pretty neat.”

She looks up at Hak and smiles.  “I know it sounds weird, okay, it makes more sense in my head than when I try and put it into words, but basically, you are my Starfish.  You’ve had your own past to deal with, your parents died, and you were adopted, yet you’ve never let that bring you down.  Metaphorically, you lost your limb and over time it healed.  I lost my mom and later my dad as well, but because of that I was broken for a little while, until you helped me to heal. Do you remember at the funeral how you promised me things would get better?  Just your strength and support made me believe it would and I knew then and there I wanted to be as strong as you.”

Hak reaches for her free hand, his eyes softened along with his voice, “so, you are like the star in the sea and I am like the star in the sky?”

“Yeah!”  Yona giggles, “you were kind of the shining light that guided me out of the darkness.”

“I think you are giving me too much credit, Yona, I’ve always thought you were my shining star. I know when your dad died it was really hard on you, but even while we were growing up, you always had such a bubbly, sweet, happy out look on things, and it was being around you that made me not care that I was adopted, because if I hadn’t been, and never moved to this town, I wouldn’t have met you,” laughing, “I guess that makes you my Starfish too!”

“Your gramps likes to call us Yin and Yang because we are so different and yet perfectly suited for each other.  I’m starting to think he was right.”

Laughing, “Wisdom of an old man, for once he wasn’t senile in his thinking.”

“I’m gonna tell him you said that.”

“Go ahead, if you want to be a widow before we even get married.”

“What the hell are you talking about, actually, hold that thought, let me put this guy back in the water.”   Yona jumps to her feet and takes the Starfish back to the tidal pool before sitting back next to him.  “Okay, so repeat, why would you even talk about me being a widow?" 

“I just figured one day we would get married…”

“Did you forget there’s a step before marriage?”

“What step?”

“Do you see a ring on this finger,” waving her left hand and wiggling the fingers, “and who’s to say I’ll even agree to marry you?”

“What!” Hak feigns a gasp, “No ring?!  Let me see that hand, give it here!”

Yona lets him steal her left hand, giggling at how goofy he’s acting, “See, unless it’s invisible…”

Hak holds her hand up close to his face, pretending to examine it, “Hmm, you’re right I don’t see a ring yet…”

“I told you…” about to pull it away from him.

“Wait, no, no, I see something starting to materialize,” slipping a ring on to her ring finger, gasp! “A ring appeared!”

Yona looks at the ring, “Y-you just…” then looks to Hak, then back at the ring, “I mean seriously? Is this supposed to be a joke, where’d you even get a ring from at a beach?!”

“What do you mean seriously, it’s not a fake ring!  But if you must know, I bartered with an A’ama crab that came by, nice fellow, kinda grumpy but in the end gave me a good deal…”  She smacks his chest.  “Oww! Okay fine it wasn’t a crab, it was his cousin the shrimp.”

“Not funny!” she hits him again, “be serious!”

“Fine you want serious?” Hak pulls her onto his lap, “the Starfish told me I had to marry you or else, so he slipped me the ring when you put him on my hand.”

She blinks, okay the whole statement wasn’t serious but now he had her curiosity peaked, “or else what?”

“I would lose another limb…” tilting her chin up, softening his expression, “you wouldn’t want that to happen, would you?”

“Oh brother,” rolling her eyes, but still smiling at the absurdity of the situation, “I should have known you wouldn’t be the get down on one knee type of guy.”

“Nope,” grinning, “so are you gonna give me an answer?”

“I guess I’ll just have to save the world of women and marry you,” teasing back, “plus I don’t want the Starfish to get mad at me.”

“He’ll get over it. By the way, that’s gonna be my new pet name for you.”

“What pet name?”

“Starfish!”


	7. Goddess of the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HakYona week 2018, Teasing prompt. AU story. Greek inspired. Hak is a traveling merchant when he comes across a beautiful Nereid bathing in a river.

The best option that the young merchant could find was a large tree to brace against as the rain came down around him.  It wasn’t a deluge nor passing shower, but he’d prefer not to be soaked so far away from a village and risk illness.  What a poor turn of events, as he looked up to the heavens, this was bound to continue through the afternoon and maybe evening.  Closing his eyes, he hunkers down, pulling his brim lower to block the splashes since there was nothing else he could do.

But soon, a melodic voice carries past his ears, sounds of a female singing an unknown tune teasing the half-asleep man, _‘such a pleasing dulcet…’_ lulling him closer to dream…  But a woman… deep in the forest…  either he was hallucinating or maybe it was the Nereids his grandfather had once warned him about. 

Young females, supposedly so beautiful, wispy and ethereal, goddesses of rivers that could drive a man insane by simply viewing one in the flesh.  Their voices will pacify you into compliance, and if they take you as a lover, you will be forever caught in their web of eros to be used until discarded and locked away into the mania of your own mind.  It all seemed pretty damn far-fetched to the skeptical man, but still that music was quite entrancing. 

Slipping away from the tree, he follows the alluring sound to a river where he spies a young maiden standing in the shallows, singing quietly, bathing or dancing he couldn’t tell which, smiling to herself.  A gasp catches in his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing as he covers his mouth to stifle any sounds, the girl was just as his grandfather had described! 

Quickly, he ducks down behind some brush, spying and taking in the full splendor of this nymph. Long, damp crimson hair cascading down her back almost tickling the back of knees, her body willowy and lithe, gracefully accenting her movements, covered in a white peplos with flowing green and blue sashes, hugging to the curves of her body.  The droplets of water falling over and around the beauty only served to enhance the spell weaving around his heart, _‘Goddess of the rain…’_ shimmering against her pale skin and creating a halo effect around her frame. 

Such a cute, pouty little mouth, lips full and lush, just begging to be caressed… licking his own lips, or maybe nibbled, sucked, and… _‘Ye, Gods!’_  the perky bosoms, he can clearly see the points of her nipples through the thin fabric. In that instant, all the warnings of old are forgotten, he had to have her, wanted her so desperately all to himself, madness be damned for this creature was worth the fleeting bliss he was sure she could provide him even if in the end he would be doomed to a lifetime of misery.  

The enchantment has taken hold on the young man and he rushes out from his hiding spot, grabbing the frightened woman, and pinning her arms to her sides in a bear hug.  She screams, crying, pleading that he let her go, but he was too much for her, standing well over a head taller in height, his body seemed to envelop her own with just his frame.  “Please let me be!  I-I cannot…  I don’t want to hurt anyone!”  The only way to stop him was to turn on her evil eye and influence his mind but she refused to use that glamor. 

Other than that, it’s of no use and she knew it from experience when she used to watch other Nereids dealing with men.  The others cared little of hurting their captured prizes, enslaving their libidos, and throwing them away once it was used up.  She was afraid of becoming those monsters, didn’t want to be like them and so had run away, preferring a lonely existence to one of debauchery. And now new fears washed over as she tried desperately to fight against this man.  Does she give in and use the magic she had inside?

“You will be mine,” he mutters, “all mine…” carrying her to the river bank, “I will never give you up!” forcing her to the ground and pinning her beneath his heavier frame.  “Mine…” the only coherent thought he had running through his brain as he kisses along her neck and jaw.

“Please…” she whimpers, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shifts her head trying to thwart his efforts. “Don’t do this, the spell...”

He captures her mouth, sealing away the last of her words, delving his tongue in to silence her squeals, but she bucks at him and bites his lip finally making him pull back with a yelp.  “Stop it, please!  You mustn’t give in to the madness!  I beg you…” her harsher tone drifting away, blending into the heavy sobs aching from her chest. 

For a brief second, something clicks in his brain when he sees the frightened woman being held down by his own arms and body.  Dear God, what had he done, he would never treat a woman like this!  A look of shock and concern befalls his expression and she pauses momentarily in a dare to hope of a pragmatic end.  “Please…” her voice barely a whisper, “sir, I would hate to see a young man like you lose your mind to me… not like this.” 

“W-what happened,” releasing her arms and siting back on his shins between her legs.  He runs his hand over his face, “I couldn’t stop myself from jumping out of the bushes and grabbing you…” looking back up with tears tricking down his face, “I-I’m sorry, I wouldn’t do such a thing like this…”

“It’s okay,” sitting up and pulling her legs next to her, “I thought no one would come out in the rain so I could take a bath.  But I was wrong and I’m sorry you saw me.”

“You’re a nymph, aren’t you and that singing, it…”

“Triggered the spell that drew you in.”  She nods, and smiles, “but I’ve never seen or heard of a man breaking through it before. How did you do that?”

“I have no idea, maybe it is because I am a demigod…” she cocks her head bemusedly.  He narrows his eyes, “…it’s not what you think, I’m nothing special as far as I know.  My mother was a mortal woman and my father a God, though she did not reveal who he was before dying.  I am simply a travelling merchant.”

Her eyes soften, brightening, “What is your name, sir?”      

“Hak.”

“My name is Yona.”

“Yona…” he lets the letters roll of his tongue.  “I bet you are the most beautiful of all the river Nymphs.”

She blushes, “No, I-I don’t think I am…”

“You are so beautiful… and this is me talking, not the spell, but… what I was saying to you, even though it was in the pulse of a crazy person came from my soul, “I would love to make you mine.”

Yona lowers her head, “I think you are still under the spell,” but peeking through her lashes, “I-I think I’d like to try being in a relationship…”


	8. Sticky Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HakYona week 2018, Innocence prompt. AU story. During a high school football game, Hak finds the best opportunity to kiss his new girlfriend for the first time...

The football game was at its zenith with Kouka High’s Dragons just one touchdown or field goal away from winning the match against Kai’s Warriors.  It wasn’t just a rivalry on the field, with the cheerleaders and bands on both sides hyping up the crowds into a frenzy too.  In the stands the spectators were on the edge of their seats as Quarterback Jae-ha sent the ball whizzing through the air towards his Tight-end receiver Shin-ah who due to successful blockages is in prime position to take the game…

“Touchdown!” the referees hands fly up marking the game winning score and the crowd erupts. Screaming and whistling, a melee of banners and other paraphernalia flying high, waving above everyone’s heads. 

In the midst of all the ruckus, Hak and Yona jump to their feet, pumping their fists in the air, and celebrating their friend’s triumphs on the field.  Hak pulls his girlfriend into a bear hug, picking the tiny girl up in the process, and lifting her well off her feet.  “Droopy eyes pulled it off!”

“Don’t forget Shin-ah, he’s the one who scored the touchdown!” 

As he sets Yona back on her feet, they sit back on the bleachers while the rest of the crowd continues to whoop it up around them.  “Shin-ah’s one of the best TE’s around, that guys already got college offers.”

“Really?  That’s awesome!”

“Yeah…” Hak turns and realizes his girlfriend is just beaming.  _‘She looks so adorable…’_  Despite knowing each other since Elementary school, and being best friends for most of their lives, their status as a couple was new and still very much fresh.  He had watched her develop into such a beauty that he was often amazed that she had chosen him out of all the others that were vying for her attention. 

Seconds had passed as the couple stared at each other, internal monologuing based on both their expressions.  Hak’s eyes are drawn to her cute little mouth, and her lips…  he’s been wanting to kiss them but always hesitated because he’s never actually kissed a girl before.  Hard to imagine yes considering he was voted one of the top 10 sexiest males of the school, but he was also certain that Yona’s lips were just as virginal as his and that only added to his anxiety of not screwing it up.

He reaches down and caresses her cheek, lovingly thumbing the smooth skin and she closes her eyes briefly relishing in his gentle touch.  Slowly, their bodies propel them forward, like a magnet attracting its counterpart, unconscious actions, speaking volumes through the smoky gazes in their eyes.  Inch by inch, lips almost, barely touching…

**_Splash!_ **

“What the hell!” the couple breaks from their trance covered in the sticky sweet liquid of someone’s drink. Hak whips his head up, scanning for the culprit and immediately sees the guy spouting apology after apology… “Kija!  You clumsy…” Hak begins to stand with his fist raised and ready to grab the soda bungler but Yona yanks on his shirt, keeping him in his seat.

“It’s okay Hak, nothing a shower and change couldn’t fix.”

“But we have the afterparty to go to right after this!” lifting his shirt and pulling at his jeans, “I’m covered and so are you.”

“I know you’ve got a spare outfit in your truck, we can just stop by my house to clean up.”  Turning on her pouty charms, “please Hak, you know Kija didn’t mean any harm.” 

“Ugh, fine,” grumbling, “but he ruined the moment…”

“You mean this moment?” Yona clasps his face and pulls him down into a kiss.  Hak is taken by surprise when she took charge of the moment, and his face must have still been locked in that expression even after she pulled away.  She giggles and licks her lips, “I think it was Sprite.”

“Sp-rite?” snapping out of the haze of his mind, “oh, the soda.”

Yona giggles even more at Hak’s lost puppy appearance and leans in to plant a second, lingering kiss. “Your lips are softer than I had imagined them to be,” blushing as she touches her own still tingling and warm from the caresses they received. 

“You’ve imagined this before?” a tinge of pink growing on his cheeks, “I wondered it too, n-not if they were soft cause I think I assumed they would be, just, how our first kiss would feel like.”

“Me too,” she looks down and starts fiddling with her fingers as a distraction.  Now that it was over, the nervous energy had resumed. 

“Could I, could I kiss you again?” 

Yona looks up at the usually cocky, confident boy, smiling and nodding her answer.  Hak leans in, pressing his lips against hers and slowly adding pressure as she melts into it.  One hand cup’s the back of her neck, fingers gingerly twining into the hair along her scalp and tilting his head for a better angle, while the other comes to rest along her arm, squeezing lightly as the kiss deepens. 

One of her hands stays loosely planted on his chest, its fingers clutching to the damp fabric while the other stays resting on his thigh like a support beam.  Curiosity and confidence sweep’s over Hak lending a boost and pushing him to test his luck.  He runs his tongue along the seem of her lips and with a mewling gasp, she opens them to let it venture inside.     

If that didn’t take their kiss to a new level!  Hak barely stifles the groan and deep rumble from his chest as their tongues tentatively explore and test out the inner workings of a Frenchie.  A few fumbles, and clicking of teeth, but eventually they find a rhythm of their own and grow even further lost to their surroundings.

But it doesn’t last as long as either had hoped without the experience and knowledge of how to breathe during such a kiss and they pull away, sucking in the air their lungs were burning for.  “Was that okay?” Hak asks in a reserved, almost diffident manner.

“Sweeter than I imagined,” she smiles and chuckles, “soda not withstanding.”  


	9. Royal Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HakYona week 2018, Battle prompt. AU story. The Princes of the Realm attend Princess Yona's 18th birthday party where she will name her chosen suitor at the stroke of midnight. LOL, it's not a reverse Cinderella story.

“Do you know who you plan to pick?  I have a feeling you’ve always known which one your heart has desired.”

“You know me too well, Cousin Lili,” Yona giggles, “but you’ll just have to find out with everyone else…”

 

All evening several Princes from around the Realm of the correct age tried their best to woo the Princess, it was a high stakes event after all, for tonight she would choose a suitor and the man that would become the future Emperor.  It was a tradition that her father was obliged to maintain, and so Yona had waited for this very night of her 18thbirthday in both anticipation and dread.  She was friends with several of them and hated the idea of breaking anyone’s hearts but could only hope that those not chosen wouldn’t treat her differently after tonight.

She played it cool during the dances, accepting any suitors hand for a round, making small talk if they engaged her, or politely turning down offers of drink or food, but never letting on who she might decide upon.  And a few tried, through clever questioning or sometimes bluntly, hoping to gain insider knowledge or a hint they could use to throw in the other suitors faces.

“I’m sure the Princess will pick me,” Prince Jae-ha tilts his goblet towards the group, “I am the most handsome one here.”

“But not the brightest!” Prince Hak scoffs, stealing the cup out of the other’s hand and drinking it. “and she knows all about your womanizing ways.  She’d be a fool to think you’d be faithful to her.”

“Princess Yona has heard talk Jae-ha,” Prince Shin-ah quietly mumbles, “her attendants ratted you out.”

“ _Tch_ , I would settle down if it was just her,” a cocky grin emerging, “besides, at least I would keep her satisfied in bed, what would you fools know what to do with her?”

“Bite your tongue Jae-ha!” Hak grows defensive of Yona’s innocence.  “Those sweet lips of hers deserve better than a perverted lecher.”

Jae-ha, “And you would know of how sweet those lips may be?  I hear tell she’s never kissed anyone before.” 

Now Hak can’t help but fuel the fire just to piss off his rival, “Oh, she has once,” smirking wide, “and I… can attest to how soft they are.”

Shin-ah, Jae-ha, Prince Kija, and Prince Tae-Jun all gasp, but Prince Zeno just chuckles at the statement since he is already married and not vying for her hand like the others are tonight.   

“Oh, please,” Tae-Jun rolls his eyes, “you were 15 and only did it to taunt me cause you knew I had the biggest crush on her!”

“No!” reminded of that afternoon, Hak is flooded with the angry feelings from that day.  “I did it because you thought it would be proper to mishandle her,” fists clenching, “and I swooped in to save her from you, damn bastard!”

“Yeah!  Big bad bodyguard Hak!” taking a step forward, hand on his hilt.  “It wasn’t fair how much access you had to her all these years!”

“ _Tch_ , tis not my fault that my grandfather has such close ties to the royal family.  That still doesn’t give you the right to grab her like you did, Tae-Jun no, means no!”

Jae-ha cuts back into the conversation fuming, grabbing Hak by the coat and spinning him to face off, “I can’t believe you, you son-of-a!  Not only did you defile the Princess, but why hadn’t you told any of us this before now?!” Tae-Jun takes the opportunity and slinks away, uninterested in getting in the middle of this fight.

Hak narrows his eyes at the man, “Because I don’t kiss and tell like you do.  Now would you kindly let go of my jacket or must I _make_ you let go?”

“Boy’s, Boy’s,” Zeno puts his hands on each of their shoulders, “there is no sense in fighting over Yona, I’m sure she wouldn’t want to see you two coming to blows.”

“I agree,” Shin-ah adds, “we are all friends here, we all care for her.”

Kija, “Yes, and despite the big decision she must make, it is also her birthday so let us not ruin it for her.”

Jae-ha lets go of Hak’s suit with a shove and cocks his head up in a prideful manner, “Fine.  I need another drink anyways since _someone_ took my cup,” and walks away.

“I’ll go check on him,” Zeno offers.

“I need some fresh air,” Hak mumbles and heads towards a balcony.  Shin-ah tips his head and he and Kija follow Zeno. 

Unbeknownst to the group of men, the Princess had been watching their heated discussion and although they were too far away for her to hear any words, based on their body language she could guess what they were discussing.  She was happy to see that although Jae-ha had grabbed Hak’s suit, he had chosen not to react in a physical nature.  Her childhood friend was usually cooler headed in those situations, but she knew he could also be quick in temper if he felt her honor needed to be protected.

“Are you okay, Hak?” her soft voice gaining his attention.  He had gone out onto the balcony to think and was leaning against the railing when she found him.

He lets out a long exhale, “yeah, I’m fine, Princess, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“Well of course I’m going to worry about you!  You are my oldest friend and I don’t like seeing you upset.”

Hak stands up straight and changes his frown to a grin, “Careful Princess, lest you give away the truth.”

“The truth?” tilting her head in confusion.  “The truth about what?”

“Tonight,” lifting her face and leaning in with a softer tone.  “You talking to me like this, all alone is going to give people the wrong impressions.”

A blush steals away onto her face, “w-well,” pulling out of his grasp, “no, you touching me like that will.”  Poking him in the chest, “I will see you at the announcement!”

But as she turns away, Hak calls after her, “Looking forward to it Princess!” 

 _‘That man always has to get a rise out of me!  It never fails!’_   Yona fumes to herself as she walks back to the front of the ballroom _.  ‘I think he likes to see me all excitable or… I don’t know what goes on in his brain sometimes.  He’s just lucky that the rest of him is such a great guy to be around.’_  Remembering the incident with Tae-Jun, he was always her knight in shining armor growing up.  _Sigh, ‘I hope the decision I’ve made is the right one…’_

Two hours later at the stroke of midnight, the Emperor has gathered the eligible Princes in front of the stage, while next to him stands his daughter Yona.  A hush falls over the crowd, with whispers here and there but otherwise you could hear a pin drop. 

“Thank you all for attending tonight’s 18thbirthday gala for the Princess, and I am sure you are excited for this next part,” he chuckles, “well a few of you are,” looking down at the dozen or so Princes standing before him.  “As you know, it is tradition that on a Princesses 18thbirthday, her betrothed is chosen.”  Emperor Il turns to his daughter, “Have you made your decision?” She nods.

The Princes are blindfolded to avoid anyone making a grab for the Princess or a fight with the chosen suitor.  “Please hold out your left hands in front of you,” Emperor Il announces, “and everyone one in the crowd, please stay quiet until they return to the stage.”

Yona walks down and heads straight for the man she has chosen, takes his hand and leads him back to the stage, quietly guiding him up the short staircase.  The other guests watching from along the sides of the room start whispering, snickering, murmuring as the Emperor tries to hush the roused onlookers; is there an old man crying?  She crosses the stage with her elected suitor in hand, a huge grin plastered to his face, and fingers already intertwined until she stops them next to her father’s side.

Emperor Il smiles at his daughter’s choice, he had a feeling it would be so, and he couldn’t think of any reason not to allow it.  “Princess Yona has made her decision, Princes, you may now remove your blindfolds.” All the men fronting the stage pulled their blindfolds off as soon as they were told to do so, some sulking, a couple cursing, while others simply indifferent or quietly mulling over their loss. 

But the man on the stage has had same goofy expression on his face since the moment she had taken his hand.  “Ladies and Gentlemen of the Realm, I give you your future Emperor and intended husband of Princess Yona, Prince Hak of the Kaze Clan.”

The crowds erupt in clapping and cheering, whistles and shouts, most everyone seemed thrilled with whom the Princess had chosen.  Prince Raiju Hak was known for his skills on the battlefield as both a leader and warrior, and he would surely become a monarch they could be proud of.  Hak lifts the hand holding Yona’s and bring the back of it to his lips for a kiss, his eyes were soft but the glint in them made her giggle when he winked.

“You don’t have to be so smug,” she chides him, “and you better not rub this in the other’s faces, they are still our friends.”

“Aww,” he teases back, “but that’s no fun!”

“Hak,” smiling with a clenched jaw, “you are going to be an Emperor, you must start acting like one.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy life, _Princess_ , and one of those joys is torturing Jae-ha.”

As the Emperor stands by watching the two bickering just like they’ve done since childhood, he chuckles and shakes his head, “you two already like an old married couple.”

“He’s right Yona,” Hak grins, “are you sure you’re happy you picked me?”

“I don’t know,” she teases back, tapping her chin, “did I make the right choice?  Maybe I should have picked Shin-ah, he’s not as irritating as you are, and he’s such a sweetheart…”

Hak feigns a heart attack, clutching at his chest, “you wound me Princess, and here I’ve loved you all these years that you would toss me aside so quickly…”

“Oh, stop it, you big oaf!” aiming to punch him in the chest.

But Hak grabs her wrist, pulling her close instead, “I told you Princess,” tilting her face up, “careful lest you give away the truth.”

“What are you talking about, we just announced the...”

“The truth that you’ve been in love with me for years too.”

Yona stops fidgeting and her whole body flushes, “I-is it that obvious?” her eyes searching out her father, cousin Lili, her attendants, even a few in the crowd through her periphery and they are all nodding their heads.  “Oh…”

Chuckling, “you are really horrible at keeping secrets Yona.”  Hak leans in to capture her lips in a velvety kiss and smoothing his thumb over her cheek, “but I have waited five long years to do that again.”

A sighing smile, “me too…” 


	10. What's Your Pleasure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HakYona week, Desire prompt. AU story. Their friend Jae-ha tells Hak & Yona about a magical waterfall near their college and Hak drags her along to investigate it. But this waterfall will reveal their inner most desires and how will they react to it?

“Let me get this straight, so Jae-ha told you, that Algira told him, and he heard it from his girlfriend’s friend Tetora, that there is some kind of magical waterfall a mile from this college campus?”

“Exactly, did I stutter?”

“But why are you dragging me to see it!?  Why didn’t you bring him, or Shin-ah, or hell even Tae-Woo, one of them might have believed you and they would be more up for a hike.”

“Because they are all busy this weekend and I really wanted to see it,” pulling on her hand along the path, “I’ll just carry you if you get tired.”

 _Sigh_ , “I’m fine, I’m not that weak.”

“Suit yourself,” Hak shrugs, “but if you don’t keep up on those shorter legs, I’m gonna throw you over my shoulder.”

“Don’t tease me!” Yona kicks his shin and takes off down the trail.

“Why you!” Her kick didn’t really hurt, he’s more surprised that she’d done it.  Laughing, “Now you are gonna get it!” and takes off after her.

Yona squeals, giggling as she runs as fast as she can along the winding pathway deeper into the forest. But every time she looks back she can see he’s gaining on her, and quick.  _‘Damn these short legs!’_   It’s no use against the taller, faster young man and soon enough Yona is being lifted into the air and being tossed over his shoulder.

“Hak!  Put me down!” she beats her fists against his back, “this is not funny!”

“Stop your squirming,” spanking her ass, not to hurt but to stun, “or I might drop you.”

“Don’t you dare, and I am not some little kid!”

His laughter echoes through the dense trees, “then behave!  Running off like that, what if you fell and got hurt?”

“I have you to save me, right?”

 _Sigh_ , “Of course, I would.”  If only she’d realize what she did to him with such phrases…

It takes about 30 more minutes for them to reach the waterfall, and while Yona had believed it existed, she was still skeptical that it was anything but ordinary.  Hak on the other hand was just excited to have found it. Scanning around it, he notes there is no way to get behind the wall of water.  “Looks like we’re gonna get wet.”

“Excuse me?!  I’m not going in through that!”

“Oh, come on Yona,” he grabs her hand and pulls her forward, “water ain’t gonna kill ya.”

“Getting soaked or being washed down the cliff will!”

“Just hold onto my hand,” he smiles and squeezes, “and you’ll be fine.”  Yona stamps down the desire to blush, if only he’d realize what he did to her…

Now at the precipice, in front of them was the waterfall, behind them the path to go home.  Hak squeezes her hand once again and looks down, “are you ready?  We’ll step through on the count of 3.”  Yona gulps but nods her head.  “Okay, 1, 2, 3…” Yona closes her eyes and holds her breath as they jump through the wall of water.

Darkness and silence. Yona opens her eyes again and something is wrong, no sounds of rushing water, in fact no sound at all, it’s pitch black when surely light should be able to filter through water at midday, and worst of all, no one is holding her hand.  “Hak!?!”  She cries out into the inky blackness.  “HAK!?!! What the hell is going on?!  Hak answer me!!!”  Silence.  Moisture prickles in her eyes, what is happening, where is Hak, why is she alone? Yona is afraid to even move one step, unsure what she is standing on…  “Hak…  the tears beginning to flow, where are you?”

Suddenly there is a strange flash of light, blinding them momentarily and when she open her eyes again…

 

~~x~~

 

“YONA!?!” Hak screams into the bitter obscurity. “YONA!?!” his panic is mounting by the second as the darkened abyss he finds himself in swallows all sounds.  “Damn it!  Yona if you can hear me, answer me!!  Please, YONA!”  Unable to see anything, can’t even tell what he’s standing on, he was ready to cry, and he never cries but this was the first time a genuine fear wash’s over him. He’d always sworn to look out for his best friend and now because of some stupid urban legend, they were possibly lost in some weird waterfall portal to hell.

Suddenly there is a strange flash of light, blinding them momentarily and when he opens his eyes again…

 _‘What the hell was that light?’_ Hak slowly opens his eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness that surrounds him.  Sounds of birds chirping, water from a fountain, voices chatting around him.  The images taking shape are starting to resemble Hiryuu Park back in their hometown. Okay, now he was thoroughly confused. If this waterfall really was magical, why had it brought him here, and where was Yona?

“Hak!” a giggling female voice calls out behind him.  He turns and see’s Yona skipping towards him. 

“Yona!”  _‘But, is it Yona?  The outfit is different, and we can’t be in Kuuto either.’_   Logic aside, his heart is just happy to see her and hope blooms that this could be real.   

“Hak!” Yona jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck, “what took you so long, I’ve been waiting for you.”

“You’ve been waiting for me?”  He hugs her back before setting her on her feet.

“Yeah, silly,” she smiles and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers, “you said you wanted to go on a date and check out the new BSD movie at the Cineplex,” more giggles, “did you forget?”

“N-no, I didn’t forget.”  _‘I asked her out on a date?!’_   Smiling to allay her concerns, “remind me again what number date this would be?”

She tilts her head, looking up at the sky a moment in contemplation, “That’s a tough question, we’ve been together for 3 years, so I’ve lost track how many we’ve been on.” Looking back at him, “Why, is it important?”

He almost chokes, _‘3 years!’_   “The amount is not important, what is important is that you’re happy with me.”

“Of course, I am!  You are being a little weird today, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised at anything you do,” laughing, “even when you proposed last year it was such a crazy way you did it.”

Now he knows this must be some dreamworld or alternate universe.  Not only has he finally asked his longtime love interest out, they’ve been officially together for 3 years, and they are engaged!  Have his prayers finally been answered?

“I guess we better get to the theater, so we can get good seats.”

“Mmm,” she muses, “up in the back so we can make out,” running a finger along his chest, coyly looking up through her plumed lashes, “are you gonna let me sit in your lap this time?”

“I-I,” taking a deep breath to compose himself, “If you want to.”

Giggles, “then let’s go!” she tugs him towards the Cineplex across the street, rambling off what she wants to get at the concession.

_‘I think I’ve died and gone to Heaven…’_

 

~~x~~

 

When the blinding light begins to fade away, Yona opens her eyes, letting them adjust to the blurry images. Beige and blue hues, an interesting feeling between her toes, _‘am I standing on sand?’_ Seagulls or water bird calls and the roar of waves, lots of laughter and sure enough when things come into focus, she’s standing on a beach facing the blue ocean.

“You know I love the view my fiancé is providing me, but I’m trying to get a tan before the wedding.”

Yona whips around to the sound of Hak’s voice and is faced with a shirtless Adonis lying on a beach blanket grinning at her.  _‘Did he just say fiancé?’_   “S-Sorry,” she moves out of the way.

“Come lay with me,” tugging her back onto the blanket, “let’s relax the rest of the day babe, cause next week is going to be crazy with the wedding and dealing with the family coming into town.”

After sitting down, Yona looks down at her left hand, admiring the ring it bears, “right…  yeah that will be a little crazy.”  She recognizes the beach as one in Awa they’ve been to before.  “Hak, um, I know this might sound a little weird but how long have we been a couple?”

“Has the sun fried your brain?” he blocks the sun with his hand to look at her.

She nods, “Yeah the sun, all the wedding preparations, it’s been a lot I suppose.”

Hak laughs and closes his eyes, “Well, officially we started dating 3 years ago, I think.  Women usually remember these things better than the guys.”

_‘3 years!  I’ve been with Hak for 3 years!  I can’t believe Jae-ha was right, we must be in some alternate reality or something! But as much as this is all I’ve ever desired, what about my real Hak, where is he?  Is he also in some parallel universe?’_

“You really should lie down too, wouldn’t want an uneven tan.”

“Hmm, oh, but that water looks so inviting though…”

“If you tan now, we can go in and cool off in a little while,” he turns to smile at her, “keep me company baby, I like it when you’re close to me.”

Her heart swoons from his comment, and when he takes hold of her hand, rubbing at the back of it, it wasn’t the sun that was making her melt.  Yona’s brain was on cloud 9, finally with the man she’s been in love with for over half her life, they are getting married in a week, could life be any more wonderful than it was right here?  If only their reality mimicked this dream.  _‘Now that would be perfect…’_

 

~~x~~

 

While his fiancé cuddled in his lap watching the movie, Hak knew that somehow that waterfall, portal, whatever you want to call it must be the cause of this world.  It was as if the thing he most desired had come true and a part of him would love to stay in this place forever, but…  _‘Yona…’_ his real Yona was out there, somewhere, probably stuck in a similar false reality and that was bothering him, not because he thought she would be dreaming of some other guy, but because it simply was that, false. 

Look at how happy he was making this Yona.  If he just sucked it up and treated his real Yona this way, asked her out on a damn date, then his dream could become a reality.  Wouldn’t that be preferable?  He closes his eyes, _‘I want My Yona…’_

 

~~x~~

 

Hak had fallen back asleep next to her leaving Yona to ponder what exactly was going on. Obviously, stepping through that waterfall really had transported them like a gateway to a different plane of consciousness, and one that was giving her everything she had even dreamed of having with the man she loved.  It could be so easy to choose to stay in this realm, but what about her real Hak?  What kind of reality was he stuck in?

Wouldn’t it be better to have her real Hak?  Yona wonders as she stares down at the sleeping man.  I’ve made him so happy here, couldn’t I do the same in our real life? I want that reality, I want this happiness, in our real life!  She turns over and closes her eyes, _‘I want My Hak…’_

And when they both open their eyes, ready to face that false existence, they find themselves staring at each other in a cave in the back of that waterfall.

“Hak…”

“Yona…”

“Hak!”

“Yona!”

They rush into each other’s arms, crying, hugging tight.

“I thought I was gonna be stuck with a fake you, Hak and it was making me so sad…”

“I was worried about the same thing.  I’m so glad I have the real you back!”

“So, what did…” Yona shakes her head, “never mind, It’s not important.”

“You want to know if we we’re together in my dreamworld?” 

“Yeah…”

“We were, 3 years and engaged to be married.”

Yona gasps, “that just like my dreamworld!  But that means…”

“Our desires are the same,” he smiles and kisses her forehead, “can you blame me for falling in love with you?”

“No, because I’m just as guilty,” hugging him tighter, “but why’d it take us getting stuck in a spell to finally admit it?”

“That’s not important Yona,” hugging her back, “we have the rest of our lives to make up for it.”

She pulls back slightly so she can look into his eyes, “Hak, let’s skip the 3 years of dating and will you just marry me?”

Hak laughs, “Are you asking me, or telling me to ask you?”

“Neither,” reaching up to pull him down for their first kiss, “I’ve already given you my answer…”


	11. In a New Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HakYona week 2018, Healing prompt. AU story. It's late at night when Hak receives a call from his oldest friend and the girl was just dumped by her boyfriend. He rushes to comfort her as he always does and this latest act finally pushes Yona to realize what Hak truly means to her.

**_Ringing._**   Hak turns over in bed and fumbles for the cellphone on his nightstand, “He-llo?” his tone groggy and irritated with the late-night call. 

“H-Hak…” Yona’s voice is so soft and muffled, barely containing the sobbing she’s trying to hide. “Hak, he-he broke up with me…”

In the moment the young man had heard the voice of his best friend, he bolted to a sitting position, wide awake, “Yona?” looking at the time _11:06pm_ , “Yona, what happened?  Where are you?” Already up and pulling pants on.  “Tell me where you are and I’m coming to you.” 

“I’m in Hiryuu Park. Hak I’m so sorry for calling this late…”

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine. Where in the park?”

“The picnic benches, b-by the big Sakura trees.”

“Alright, just stay where you are, I’ll find you,” grabbing his car keys, “gimme 10 minutes.”

“Thank you…”

Before racing out of the front door, he grabs a spare jacket and a large blanket just in case.  If it wasn’t for the girl currently crying, alone in the park, his anger was stirring, brewing at the man who just broke her heart.  He had warned the bastard to never make his best friend cry or there’d be hell to pay, so the only thing giving him a short reprieve, was that Yona would always take priority for Hak.

Every swear word under the sun was being muttered and leveled at the now ex-boyfriend as Hak gripped to his steering wheel, racing the few minutes to the park.  He really didn’t care what the reason was for the break up, because as far as he was concerned, Yona was perfect.  Okay, maybe he was more than a little biased in that opinion but try telling him that.  And even so, what respectable man would leave a wisp of a girl, alone in a park, at almost midnight!  _‘Wait till I get my hands on him!’_   

He parks as close to the area as he can, bundling the jacket and blanket in his arms before striding through the park towards the tree he knew she would have chosen.  It was a special place, even for him, where as kids they would often play near and rest against its ancient trunk.  Those small memories take’s the edge off his anger as he draws closer and sees her in their spot. 

“Yona…” Hak kneels next to her and pulls the petite woman into his arms.  “Here,” lifting her gently, “let me at least get you off the ground first.”  She’s so tired and spent that she allows her best friend to move her out of the way to spread out the blanket he had brought, before guiding her back to a sitting position between his legs.  Once settled, Hak drapes the jacket over her shoulders, his larger coat swallowing the poor girl, and he pulls her against his chest to wrap his arms around her in case she starts to fall asleep.

“You said he broke up with you?”  Yona nods, still wiping away the drying tears from her face.  “If you wanna tell me what happened you can, if not, I really don’t care what the reason is cause you know I never liked him anyways.  Bastard didn’t deserve you.”

She sniffles, “I know you warned me about him,” a weak smile breaking through momentarily before reverting back to a frown.  “But I don’t really wanna talk about it either…  I just wanted to, I mean I’m sorry I dragged you out at this hour.”

“I told you, don’t apologize, a snowstorm couldn’t keep me from coming to your rescue.”

“You’re too good to me Hak,” embracing his arms, squeezing lightly before resting her chin on them. Yona yawns, closing her eyes, _‘so tired…’_  “I wanna sleep…”

“Do you want me to take you home?” she shakes her head.  “My place?” she pauses but shakes her head again.  “Too comfortable to move?”  this time she nods without hesitation.  _‘Oh, this girl will be the death of me!’_  Hak smooths down her hair, lightly caressing her head, and places a kiss to her crown, “At least it’s not too chilly tonight.”

 

Hak leans his head against the solid tree trunk and closes his own eyes.  How long is he planning on torturing himself like this?  Their friends like Jae-ha and Yoon often questioning, _‘when are you gonna tell her?’_  But he’d always change the subject, because the answer was, I don’t know.  How could he tell her?  He wanted to every morning he woke up, chastising himself before bed when he didn’t…  But, it was the fear of being turned down, of ruining their friendship that stopped him each time. 

They were too close, probably closer than the siblings neither had growing up and to transition from platonic to romantic scared the hell out of him.  Or maybe it was the fear of hurting her, breaking her heart one day that frightened him, he couldn’t well beat himself up, could he? He could but it would be pretty stupid for him to do so.  Just look at her, sitting there in his arms, she trusted him and to do anything that could ruin that could be worse than bearing this yearning.

 _Sigh_ , but oh he loved this tiny woman nestled in his arms, he’d go to hell and back for her.  They were still so young, and yet he knew without a shadow of doubt that she was the only one that could make him happy.  If only he could find the words to tell her so…

 

~~x~~

 

As her eyes slowly opened that morning, the gentle breeze and dewy air filled with the floral scent of a late Spring ready to bloom, greeted its parks guests.  But, it was the weight of Hak’s arm cinched tightly around her and the lightly heaving chest that she awoke to that brought a smile. Yona buries her face in his shirt with contentment at the scent she’s come to know so well, one that’s both soothing and yet stimulating all in one fell swoop.

Her heart quickens, _‘Hak…’_ He had so gallantly come to her rescue last night, as he always would whenever something bad happened to her.  Had held her, still held her, like she was the most important creature in the world.  Yona frowns lightly as the memories of the breakup filter back to her mind.  _‘I shouldn’t have gone out with him, Hak warned me and I didn’t listen…’_   Maybe she had hoped it would finally make him jealous enough to react but, it hadn’t worked. 

 _Sigh_ , he was the one she truly loved, but she was getting tired of waiting for him to come around.  That was a lie, deep down Yona knew that he was the only one that could make her happy, strike that, not could, he _Was_ the only one that made her happy.  Look at how easily, how quickly he had calmed her last night, Hak always knew exactly what to do when it came to her feelings.  Sure, he could be a pain, his sarcasm irritating at times, but this man had such a loving heart.  If only he would just open it up to her. 

Hak began to wake up, stirring, his head nestling into her tresses like a man both content and unwilling to let go of what he was holding onto.  It had been a long time since she’d let him hold her like this and maybe, her heart skips, maybe he didn’t want to let go?  Should she keep waiting or just make the initial move, stay in the safe zone of friendship, or risk it all? 

For the second time in less than 24 hours, tears slowly began to trickle down her face.  She loved him so much it hurt and the answer of what she should do was burning in her mind.

“Hmm, Yona?” he releases his hold when he hears a sniffle, waking up quickly to the sound, “Yona, are you still upset about last night?”

“No…  it’s not that.  You were right about him, good riddance.”

“Then why are you crying now,” pulling back to wipe her tears.

She holds his hand in place against her cheek and closes her eyes, “because of you,” weak smile, “I was thinking about you,” opening her eyes again to meet his. 

“Oh, crap, what did I do?! Is it because of this?” Hak start to pull away but she stops him. 

“No, well yes, sort of… I-It, this made me realize something about us…”

His eyes widen in a panic, Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulps hard at her tone and insinuation.  “Us?”

“Look at us Hak,” now she is the one to reach out and caress his cheek, “what is wrong with this picture? We both know that we’re the ones that should be a couple.  But…” her eyes trail away unable to look at him, “why have you never asked me to be your girlfriend?  And give me a straight answer, please, no joking around cause I don’t think I could take it this morning.”

“Fear…” he breathes out. “I didn’t want to ruin what we already have.  I worried that, what if I end up the asshole who hurts you…” her eyes raise up to meet his again, brimming once more of moisture.  “…it would kill me if I hurt you.”

“I don’t believe that would be possible,” smiling sweetly, “if anything it’s already hurting me that I don’t have the one man I’ve loved for as long as I can remember.”

Hak’s eyes expand and his mouth grows dry, “Yona, y-you love me?”

She nods her head, “how could I not fall in love with the guy who has always swept in like a knight, rescuing me from scrapes and bruises or pains of the heart.  Could you see me as your girlfriend Hak?  Because I don’t want to be just a friend anymore.”

“I must be dreaming,” running a hand over his face, “someone pinch me…”  **_Pinch!_**   “Oww!” he looks at Yona, “why’d you pinch me?!  I was just joking!”

“You said _‘someone pinch me’_ so I pinched you!  And I told you not to tease…”

He cups the back of her neck and part of her face, “Alright then, I see you,” crashing his lips against hers in a sloppy kiss, “I’ve always seen you.”

“Finally,” she rolls her eyes.    

“ _Tch_ , finally huh,” tickling her sides.  Yona squeals and tries to cover up, twisting, trying to get out of his grasp but he pins her down.  “Take it back!”

“Never!” he continues to tickle’s her until her sides hurt, “Okay, okay, I take it back, I take it back!” 

And as she lay there prone beneath his larger frame, calming her heavy breathing, he brushes away the hair that’s now tangled over her face, gazing at her like the lover she was always meant to be.  “I see you…”

A smile sweeps over her expression as she rewards him with a lusty look of her own.  “I see you too.”


	12. In So Many Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HakYona week 2018, Soulmates prompt. AU story. Hak reflects on his feeling for his soon to be wife Yona...

Hak was never one to ponder the mysteries of life, not a philosopher or dreamer, he was more of a _‘If I can see it and then I’ll believe it kind of guy’_.  His girlfriend on the other hand believed in such babble, Yin  & Yang, Destiny, Sting of fate, and of course the widely known term, Soulmate.  She would often say that they were meant to be, how fate had brought them together, or they were born for each other.  Okay, sorry but that seemed a bit farfetched, _‘born for each other,’_ he couldn’t wrap his brain around that idea.

It was more like it took years of being stuck around each other, that they inevitably grew feelings for one another.  First a platonic type affection, like siblings, Hak treating her as the little sister that should be protected.  Through adolescence it continued, but it might have been during this part of their life that the sparks of change took light in their hearts.

It didn’t take an idiot, just any one with teenage hormones coursing through their bodies to recognize that Yona was developing into a young and beautiful woman or that Hak was growing into a tall, well-built young man.  And what started off as him scaring off her male suitors, Yona eventually started chasing away females that tried to get too close to Hak, so by high school neither could find a real date if they wanted to.

But even so they had remained, just friends, until college came calling.  Maybe it was the separation when Hak left for another city and being alone for the first time that Yona finally realized the ache it left behind.  For almost 2 years she endured it, well they both did, staying in touch through calls, texts, or social media, and spending all their breaks together as much as possible before she could finally join him at the school. 

It was a sweet beginning one could say and long in the making, that as soon as she got off the plane in Fuuga, Hak had pulled her into his arms and made their relationship official 4 years ago. 

And now here they were enjoying a sunny afternoon in the house they just bought, only a few more months away from their wedding.  Things were as seamless as one could imagine in any type of relationship.  They had their differences, bickered over things here and there, but never anything that couldn’t be fixed.  Frankly they were the envy of many of their friends who longed to find their picture-perfect significant others.  

Hak sat back on the porch steps watching his fiancée and her best friend and maid of honor Lili chasing each other through the sprinklers in the front yard.  It was such an adorable picture, but they deserved it after spending a few hours this morning hunched over reception nuances at the dining table. Who knew that simply planning out a seating chart could be so daunting? 

If you had once told a 6-year-old Hak, that one day the girl he’d be marrying was Yona, the boy would have laughed, maybe even spit in your face and denied it vehemently.  _‘Ew! No way!  Any girl but her!’_   Hak chuckles to himself and sips his cold drink _, ‘nah, I still don’t believe in fate…  but I’ll admit she has become my soulmate.’_

Laughter pulls his attention back to the yard as Yona’s shrieks and giggles at Lili’s attempts to catch her, ends up with her slipping along the wet grass, and sending water sprays cascading in different directions.  That girl had such a blazing sparkle in her eyes, Hak is bewitched by her spell, as the water vapor rainbows add to the surreal illusion, and in that moment, he felt like the luckiest man alive.        

Yona had graduated at the top of her class in high school, magna cum laude in college, and she was currently working on her Masters degree.  Her senior year she was voted prettiest girl on campus and even did a few modelling jobs to help pay for college.  She was quick and feisty, one of the few girls who could not only keep up with him, but put up with him, and yet was one of the sweetest, nicest persons you could ever hope to meet.

 _‘And she’s gonna be my wife!’_   Hak felt a sense of pride that he could make that statement.  He loved her more than anything in this world, even himself and he would do anything to keep her happy.  It was his honor to protect her, cherish her, and simply love her for the rest of their days.  Yeah, he was really lucky she picked him.  _‘Crazy enough to say yes,’_ according to their friend Yoon.    

“Hak?”  Yona runs up to the porch, “could you grab Lili and I towels?”

“Of course,” he smiles, “but babe?” grabbing her by the arm.

“Yeah?”      

Planting a quick kiss on her lips, “Have I told you I loved you today?”

She giggles, “This morning.”

“Well, I’ll say it again, I love you Yona.”

“I love you too Hak.”


End file.
